אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית
אוסף לזכרון הלחימה האוסטרלית או במקור: Australian War Memorial collection הוא אוסף התמונות הנמצא במוזיאון המלחמה האוסטראלי. מצוי בו אוסף נכבד של תמונות מהמערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה, חלקם התקבלו ממוזיאון המלחמה האימפריאלי. חלק מהם הוא חופשי מ"זכויות יוצרים" הרקע בניגוד לעמיתיהם בצרפת ובבלגיה, האוסטרלים במזרח התיכון נלחמים מלחמה ניידת נגד האימפריה העותמאנית בתנאים שונים לגמרי מהבוץ והקיפאון בחזית המערבית.הפרשים קלים וסוסיהם נאלצו לשרוד בחום קיצוני, שטח קשה, ומחסור במים. עם זאת, נפגעים היו קלים יחסית, עם האוסטרלים 1,394 נהרגו או נפצעו בשלוש שנים של מלחמה. מסע זה החל בשנת 1916 עם חיילים אוסטרליים המשתתפים בהגנה על תעלת סואץ והכיבוש מחדש ברית של חצי האי סיני.בשנה שלאחר מכן כוחות בעלות הברית אוסטרליים ואחרים התקדמו לתוך פלסטין וכבשו את עזה ובירושלים; ('ומשם ניהלו מערכה על נהר הירדן וכבשו את הגשה המזרחית של ארץ ישראל ' תוספת העורך - אקטואלית לדף זה) עד 1918 הם כבשו לבנון וסוריה. על 30 אוקטובר 1918 טורקיה תבעה לשלום. Unlike their counterparts in France and Belgium, the Australians in the Middle East fought a mobile war against the Ottoman Empire in conditions completely different from the mud and stagnation of the Western Front. The light horsemen and their mounts had to survive extreme heat, harsh terrain, and water shortages. Nevertheless, casualties were comparatively light, with 1,394 Australians killed or wounded in three years of war. This campaign began in 1916 with Australian troops participating in the defence of the Suez Canal and the allied reconquest of the Sinai peninsula. In the following year Australian and other allied troops advanced into Palestine and captured Gaza and Jerusalem; by 1918 they had occupied Lebanon and Syria. On 30 October 1918 Turkey sued for peace. המקור: המערכה על נהר הירדן אלבום צילומים עם חיפוש jordan river ובחירת collections - סך הכל 239 תמונות. A00644.JPG|מבט אוירי על נהר הירדן - מועד משוער 1918|link=נהר הירדן B00016.JPG|The bridgehead at Auja, in the Jordan Valley, Palestine H02511.jpg|JORDAN VALLEY, PALESTINE. 1918-04. THE WADY NIMRIN WHICH FLOWS INTO THE JORDAN RIVER J06597.JPG|Bridge over Jordan River at Jericho B00018.jpg|The junction of Wadi el Auja with the Jordan at Auja, Jordan Valley, in Palestine A02046.jpg|An unidentified soldier leading camels across the pontoon bridge over the Jordan River This was the first bridge to be built across the Jordan and was constructed by Australian Engineers whilst under heavy fire B00028.JPG|Australian soldiers with pack horses, crossing the barrel bridge at Auja, in the Jordan Valley J02242.JPG|The camouflaged pontoon bridge, built by Australian Engineers across the Jordan River. P00190.001.JPG|JORDAN VALLEY, PALESTINE, 1918. WATERING HORSES AT WADY EL AUJA IN THE JORDAN RIVER VALLEY, MAY 1918. (DONOR N.SMART) תחנות רכבת ומסילות ברזל במלחמת העולם הראשונה P02665.003.JPG|רכבת משוריינת - Palestine. c. 1917. An armoured train stopped on the tracks. Note the Vickers anti aircraft guns mounted on the front and rear carriage roofs. (Donor J. Dwyer) P08997.005.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בקנטרה - Kantara train station. One of a series of photographs relating to an unknown Australian serviceman who undertook motorcycle duties with a signal squadron in Egypt and possibly Palestine during the . J00961.JPG|"תחנת הצומת" היום תחנת נחל שורק - Junction Station was an important place between Jaffa and Jerusalem during the First World War. The Turks defended Junction Station stubbornly but were finaly defeated abandoning much of thei J00937.JPG|רכבת טורקית נטושה בתחנת הרכבת בירושלים - Turkish railway train which had been loaded in Jerusalem Station, however due to the rapid advance of Australian troops, the train was abandoned by the Turks. H13876.JPG|תחנת הרכבת ברמלה - Ramleh, Palestine. The unusual looking railway station. (Donor A. Reynolds) H12296.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בשכם - Nablus, Palestine. c. 1917. A train standing at the station with steep hills in the background. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15214) H12295.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעפולה - El Afule, Palestine. c. 1917. Captured Turkish Army railway waggons parked on sidings at the station. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15212) H12289.JPG|תחנת הרכבת ביפו - Jaffa, Palestine. c. 1917. The railway station showing a platform almost down at line level. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15196) H12288.JPG|תחנת ה רכבת בלוד - Ludd, Palestine. c. 1917. The railway station showing a goods train passing through with several goods vans parked on sidings. (Donor Imperial War Museum Q15195) H10612.JPG|הרכבת לירושלים - Palestine. c. 1917. A train passing through a gorge on its way to Jerusalem. The photograph was taken from a carriage at the rear of the train. (Donor British Official Photograph Q13147) H03772.JPG|הגשר ביציאה הדרומית מבאר שבע - Shellal, Palestine. 1917-10. The drawbridge over Wady Ghuzze being crossed by a camel train. H02928.JPG|רכבת בית חולים - Palestine. c. 1916. A hospital train standing at a station waiting for patients to arrive. (Donor Royal Australian Army Medical Corps) B03162.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעמאן - Amman railway station and surrounding buildings. Train carriages can be seen on the line centre right. B02928.JPG|רכבת טורקית נטושה בעבר הירדן - A derailed Turkish train in the mountains. B02300.JPG|גשר משוקם בקו יפו-ירושלים - A train passing over a reconstructed bridge on the Jaffa-Jerusalem Railway. B02021.JPG|ברקע תחנת הרכבת בבאר שבע - קדימה בית הקברות הצבאי לחלי מחלמת העולם הראשונה - The Australian Imperial Force cemetery at Beersheba. The railway station and a train are in the background. B01766.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בג'נין - A photograph taken from the air showing a bomb bursting on a train at the railway station,centre left, at Jenin. B00283.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בצמח - Australian soldiers at the railway station at Semakh, South Coast, Sea of Galilee. It was a scene of great slaughter of the enemy. A03758.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בעפולה בעת הפצצה - Bombs dropped by Australian airmen bursting over the railway station at El Afule in Palestine, far behind the enemy's lines on the morning of the great attack by Allenby's forces. B03223.JPG|ברקע תחנת הרכבת בעפולה - View of the railway station. A train is stopped at the station and several carriages are on the railway line (right). Two tents can be seen between the two buildings left of the station. J02233.JPG|גשר מפוצץ מעל נהר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. J02246.JPG| גשר מפוצץ באל-חמה מעל נה ר הירמוך - Railway bridge between Semakh and El Hamme in Palestine, which was destroyed by the Turks in their retreat, and later repaired by Canadian Bridging Train. J02504.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בבאר שבע - THE RAILWAY STATION AT BEERSHEBA, PALESTINE. 1917-11-08. (DONATED BY MR. E.S. CLAYDON.) P02037.022.JPG|תחנת הרכבת בקנטרה - 1940 (התמונה היחידה משנה זו) - Probably Kantara, Palestine. Members of 2/2nd Battalion disembark from a train and move into formation on their arrival in Palestine. (Original albums housed in AWM Private Records) תמונות נוספות A distant view of the railway viaduct over the Wadu Ghuzze - Jul 1917 הגשר על נהר הבשור.jpg|הגשר על נחל הבשור A MILITARY RAILWAY BRIDGE OVER THE WADI GHUZZE, IN PALESTINE. BEYOND THE BRIDGE IS SEEN A DAM מסילת הרכבת מרפיח לבאר שבע - גשר העץ מעל נחל הבשור.jpg|גשר העץ מעל נחל הבשור A railway bridge over the Yarmuk River, destroyed by the enemy and rebuilt by the Canadian Bridging Company - 1919 מסילת הרכבת מרפיח לבאר שבע - גשר העץ מעל נחל הבשור.jpg|הבניה מחדש של הגשר על נהר הירמוך A railway turntable close to the station with the Lake in the background - SLake Tiberias תחנת סיבוב קטרים בתחנת צמח - 1918.jpg|"סובב הקטרים" בתחנת הרכבת בצמח *המקור קטגוריה:המערכה על סיני וארץ ישראל במלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:ארץ ישראל תמונות וצילומי אויר